fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Niklas Thoth
Niklas Thoth is a Celestial Spirit mage of the guild, Alchemia Crime. His guild mark is located on his back. Besides being a wizard, he is an incredible athlete. He excels at running and swimming. He also enjoys medical science. Appearance Niklas is tall, thin, and muscular. He has green/gold eyes and neck length blonde hair. He usually wears a brown, long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt under it. He also sports a white fur-lined jacket and two necklaces. One necklace possesses very powerful healing magic. The other necklace is a silver pendant that doubles attack strength; which was given to him as a gift by Mandi when he first joined the guild. Personality Niklas Thoth is compassionate, loyal, and competitive. He was nearly killed accidentally by Mandi Starstrike on a job. Before he forgave her, he pushed her into a Celestial Spirit World Portal to get revenge. The Celestial Spirit King sent her back because of how she almost hurt Niklas, a friend of many celestial spirits. He is always there for his friends when they need help. He is a powerful wizard and an amazing friend! History Niklas Thoth's previous guild was disbanded. As he traveled fiore in search of a new guild, he bumped into Mandi Starstrike. They started talking and she invited him to join Alchemia Crime. He became very good friends with Mandi. Him and Mandi both wanted to learn magics, so while exploring the town they came upon a magical item shop. Niklas bought a chest full of celestial spirit gate keys which the master taught him how to use, while Mandi bought a book about fire magic. 2 years later, Niklas and Mandi move in together, showing their closeness. Synopsis Equipment Dubbel Ande - A pendant that doubles celestial spirit wizards attack strength. Parantaja - A necklace that has incredible healing abilities. Arbre d'étoiles '''- A staff from the celestial spirit world that has a green glow to it when being used. It starts off as a small iron rod that expands to any size the user wishes. It has great force and when in the hands of a staff expert, such as Niklas, it is lethal. Magic and Abilities '''Celestial Spirit Magic - Niklas has the ability to summon celestial spirits through celestial spirit gate keys. He can utilize this magic for battles or even for daily usage such as help building something or even carrying groceries. Pisces_summoned.png|Pisces Pisces_key.png|Pisces' Key Pisces'_human_form.png|Pisces Human Form Pisces_turn_back_to_fish.png Eclipse_Pisces.png|Pisces Eclipse Form Keys Pisces - Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. Libra - Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. Capricorn ''' - Summons the Goat, Capricorn '''Gemini - Summons the Twins, Gemini Ophiuchus - Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Ichirouta - Summons the Gale Winds, Ichirouta. Horologium ''' - Summons the Clock Constellation, Horologium '''Pyxis - Summons the Compass, Pyxis. Angus - Summons the Black Bear, Angus Force Gate Closure - Forces gate of chosen Celestial Spirit to close. Multiple Summons - An advanced technique that allows the wizard to summon multiple Celestial Spirits at once. Special Abilities Celestial Comet - Much like the spell Meteor, Celestial Comet focuses celestial magic power around the wizard and allows them to move at high speeds. Stars Alignment - Creates a powerful beam of concentrated celestial magic. Celestial Portal - A very rare technique that allows the user to create a portal to the Celestial Spirit World. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic Category:Holder Magic User Category:Holder Mage Category:Zodiac Spirit